A system can include multiple electronic devices. To allow communication with the electronic devices, a backplane infrastructure can be provided in the system, where the backplane infrastructure has connectors to connect with respective mating connectors of the electronic devices. The connectors of the backplane infrastructure can include optical connectors and cables to optically connect to respective electronic devices.